


Вынужден

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Кроули атаковали, Кроули и Азирафаэля спалили, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, а Азирафаэль обороняется, затем снова fluff, потом angst, сначала fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: Все началось с того, что Кроули пытался поймать паука в чашку, но, когда Гавриил обнаружил двоих целующимися на полу, начался настоящий ад, и Азирафаэль в этот раз не собирается отступать.





	Вынужден

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823098) by [Vegorott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott). 

\- Постарайся не причинить ему вреда, - крикнул Азирафаэль Кроули, стоящему на его столе с пластиковой чашкой в одной руке и листом бумаги в другой. - И будь осторожен, мой дорогой, - добавил он, когда Кроули хмыкнул и встал на цыпочки.

\- Я в порядке, - сказал Кроули. - И мы не можем чудом убрать этого негодника подальше, потому что?

\- Мы не можем использовать чудеса на такие мелочи, - сказал Азирафаэль, подойдя ближе к столу, когда Кроули подвинул ногу.

\- Тогда почему мне нельзя просто раздавить этого чертова паука?

\- Мы не можем просто взять и убить одну из Божьих тварей.

Азирафаэль приложил руку к груди.

\- Ты ешь мясо, это включает в себя убийство Божьих тварей.

Кроули накрыл чашкой маленького длинноногого папашу.

\- Это совсем другое.

\- Неужели? - усмехнулся Кроули и начал медленно подсовывать бумагу под чашку, неосознанно покачивая бедрами при этом. - Просто признайся, что ты слишком боишься его, чтобы разделаться с ним самому.

Кроули ожидал возражений и повернул голову, когда не услышал их. Заметив, что Азирафаэль смотрит на него, он быстро повернул голову обратно.

\- Ты что, пялился на мой зад?

\- Ч-что!? Нет! - взвизгнул Азирафаэль.

\- Ты покраснел, ангел, - пропел Кроули, намеренно выставив свой зад и покачав им перед Азирафаэлем. - У меня соблазнительная задница? Ты сейчас думаешь о…

Дразнящий тон Кроули перешел в визг, когда он оступился и упал со стола. Чашка отлетела в сторону, когда он замахал руками. Он ожидал боли от падения на пол, но удивился, что приземлился на что-то мягкое, и оцепенел, когда увидел, что Азирафаэль поймал его.

\- Все хорошо? - спросил Азирафаэль.

\- Это я должен был спросить у тебя, это ведь ты упал на пол, - сказал Кроули, повернувшись так, что теперь сидел боком на коленях у Азирафаэля.

\- У меня есть, на что приземлиться, - пошутил Азирафаэль, не желая признавать, что на самом деле его зад немного побаливал от падения.

Его смех затих, когда Кроули перевел свой взгляд на него.

\- Мой прекрасный ангел, - сказал Кроули, прежде чем прижаться своими губами к губам Азирафаэля.

\- Кроули… - хихикнул Азирафаэль и лег на пол, когда Кроули положил руку ему на грудь. - На полу, серьезно? - добавил он, притворно вздохнув.

Кроули просто ухмыльнулся, передвинувшись так, что теперь сидел верхом, и взял руки Азирафаэля в свои, пригвоздив их к полу за его головой.

\- Ты первый начал, - игриво рыкнул Кроули, и ни один из них не услышал звон колокольчика над входной дверью.

\- Я такого не делал.

Азирафаэль изображал полную невинность, и только захихикал, когда Кроули поцеловал его.

\- Уйди прочь! - крикнул голос, и Кроули откинуло с Азирафаэля.

\- Кро…

Азирафаэля кто-то схватил за ноги и потащил.

\- Отпустите меня!

Азирафаэль вырвался из хватки и рванул к Кроули.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Что тут происходит!? - спросил Гавриил. - Я, значит, тут пытаюсь тебя защитить, а ты так себя ведешь?

\- Защитить его? Когда, черт во…

\- Что ты сказал? - прервал Кроули Азирафаэль.

\- Он пытался изнасиловать тебя или нет? - спросил Гавриил, сзади него стоял Сандалфон, держа руки за спиной и изогнув брови дугой.

\- Конечно же нет!

Азирафаэль чувствовал отвращение к обвинению Гавриила. Кроули бы никогда, ни за что даже и не подумал бы совершить что-то настолько чудовищное.

\- Я тут несколько раз насиловал себя, но только потому, что кое-кто не мог перетерпеть прелюдию.

Кроули высунул язык и подмигнул.

\- Кроули! - упрекнул его Азирафаэль.

\- Ты что, братался с демоном!? - голос Гавриила напрягся.

\- Братался – не единственное -ался, которым мы занимались.

Кроули засунул большие пальцы в передние карманы джинсов, его самодовольная ухмылка росла с каждой секундой, что Гавриил в шоке смотрел на него, в то время как Азирафаэль просто стоял молча, не в состоянии подобрать слова.

\- Сандалфон, - произнес Гавриил, словно приказ, и прежде, чем кто-либо моргнул, Сандалфон пересек комнату и нанес мощный удар Кроули в живот.

Кроули закашлялся от боли и, не успев и секунды подумать над чем-нибудь остроумным в ответ, был отброшен в ближайшую стену.

\- Кроули!

Азирафаэль собирался вмешаться, но был оттолкнут Гавриилом.

\- Что ты собираешься сделать? Подкупить его своими блинчиками? - издевался Гавриил, крепко держа Азирафаэля за рубашку.

Азирафаэль начал толкаться, так как все, что он мог – это слышать, как Кроули кричит от боли, тело Гавриила загораживало обзор.

\- Ты мягкий, Азирафаэль, не забывай об этом, - жестко произнес Гавриил. - Ты должен был понимать, что это произойдет, ты невежа, веривший, что тебя никогда не найдут. И ты должен понимать, что все это – твоя вина.

Азирафаэль почувствовал, что на его глаза навернулись слезы, он перевел взгляд, когда заметил движение рядом с Гавриилом, и это был Кроули, которого швырнули на диван. Кроули посмотрел на Азирафаэля, темная кровь вытекала из его носа и рта.

\- Ангел, беги, - успел прохрипеть Кроули, перед тем как рука схватила его за волосы и рванула из поля зрения Азирафаэля.

\- О, он делает вид, будто ему есть до тебя дело, - издевался Гавриил. - Он демон, Азирафаэль, все, чего он хочет – это использовать тебя, и ты повелся на это, будто ты – наивное дитя.

Азирафаэль почувствовал, как горела его грудь, и начал дрожать, на первый взгляд это можно было бы ошибочно принять за страх, но его глаза пылали от ярости.

\- Пошел к черту, - процедил Азирафаэль сквозь сжатые зубы, прежде чем отвести спину и руку и со всей силы ударить Гавриила по лицу.

За секунду он стряхнул боль с руки, прежде чем подойти к полке и достать с нее декоративный, но все же пригодный для боя металлический меч.

\- Отвали от него! - закричал Азирафаэль, забравшись на стол и воспользовавшись этим, чтобы прыгнуть сверху на Кроули и Сандалфона.

Никто не ожидал атаки, и Азирафаэлю удалось воткнуть меч прямо в голову Сандалфона, от чего тот упал замертво. Азирафаэль приземлился на ноги с другой стороны от тела Сандалфона, наблюдая, как оно превращается в облако белой пыли.

\- Ты развоплотил его, - сказал Гавриил, когда пыль поднялась в воздух.

Азирафаэль снова поднял меч и навел его на Гавриила.

\- Оставь моего демона в покое, - медленно проговаривал Азирафаэль, подходя все ближе к Гавриилу, и подняв другую руку, сжатую в кулак, в воздух, в ней как будто что-то было. - Причини ему вред снова, и я уверяю тебя, ты столкнешься с более страшной участью, чем развоплощение.

Азирафаэль разжал ладонь и сдул с нее паука в лицо Гавриила. Гавриил завопил и хлопнул себя по лицу, выбегая из магазин и издавая пронзительные испуганные крики.

\- Ангел?

Голос Кроули перешел в хрип, от чего Азирафаэль уронил меч и кинулся к нему, встав на колени и поддержав раненого демона.

\- Кроули!? Ты сильно ранен? Тебе нужен врач? Погоди-ка, мы же не можем пойти ко врачу, возможно, прогулка в ад и немного адского пламени помогут, или…

\- Это было очень круто, - засмеялся Кроули.

\- Не сейчас, у тебя же кровь, - покраснел Азирафаэль.

\- Мне просто нужно немного поспать, бывало и хуже.

Кроули поднял руку и положил ладонь на щеку Азирафаэля.

\- Ты развоплотил ангела ради меня.

\- И я сделаю это снова.

Азирафаэль положил свою руку на руку Кроули.

\- Я люблю тебя, мой озорной демон.

\- И я люблю тебя, мой сильный ангел.


End file.
